As one type of an escapement for a mechanical timepiece, a so-called Swiss lever type escapement is known. The escapement includes an escape wheel, an anchor or pallet, and an impulse pin. The impulse pin is disposed on a roller which integrally oscillates with a balance. Such an escapement has high safety and excellent restartability (See, Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-185982 A1, for example).